


Punic faith

by AgentBertbeer



Series: Merthurweek 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur is a dramaqueen, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Merlin is Done, does it count as a drabble?, no beta we die like men, probs not for the older fans but it's a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBertbeer/pseuds/AgentBertbeer
Summary: Day 5: “Any other lies left to tell me?” + angst~~~~~~Arthur knows how to be dramatic.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthurweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132166
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Punic faith

**Author's Note:**

> I got to say. I had a lot of fun writing this.

Arthur didn’t know what to think. All those years of friendship, did it mean nothing to them? To Merlin? Were those years of love insignificant to him? He would have to be honest. None of his teachings could have prepared him, not for  _ this.  _ How dare Merlin betray him like that, why did no one warn him? Give him at least the sliver of a hint? 

“How dare you?” Arthur spat. 

“Arthur would you calm down?” Merlin barely sounded like he cared and he had the audacity to sound tired. 

“Do you have any other lies left to tell me?” 

“Arthur.” Merlin frustratedly rubbed his hands through his hair. “It’s fucking Uno.” 

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, it's game-night at their home and all their friends are invited.


End file.
